


Yuki Onna!Reader x Oni Genji

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Reader, Vaginal Sex, YukiOnna!Reader, oni!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: Hi, Demial! Thank you for opening request, I hope you still have slot for mine :3 I'm a big fans of green cyborg ninja too, so can I have a request of Oni!Genji with YukiOnna!Reader with heart cold as ice but in the end they (I dont mind if it's gender neutral) let Genji bang them coz Genji cant take 'no' as answer? XD Thank you so much! I wish you a good days ahead and good luck!





	Yuki Onna!Reader x Oni Genji

White snow, with soft edges where dark green from trees and grey from large rocks poked out covered everything. The kind of beauty that attracts foolish and hapless humans to wander the forested mountains. You were floating along. Gliding along, feet not disturbing the fragile surface of the snow. Looking for a human victim.

The sky, as white as the ground, told you a storm was coming.

“I know a safe place,” you were planning to tell whoever you found. But you’d actually lure them deeper into the mountains, seduce them, and drain their life. Killing them. You were thinking about this, so you didn’t notice the oni with the scary-looking, toothy, white mask crouching on a tree branch. His clothing was all black with red accents. Bottom half sported baggy black pants, and his upper covered in, tight-fitting plates of armour.

“Greetings. I am Genji. Who are you?”

You kept on.

“You are rude, I see.”

You left him behind, but he appeared on another tree, another tree branch, close ahead.

“Leave me alone, _Genji_.”

“Why? What are you doing?”

“I need to feed. Go away.”

The demon did the reappearing trick again.

“I could help you with that.“ 

You spied him standing on the next tree branch.

"I need a human.”

“No, you do not. You just feed on men because they’re easy targets,” the Oni stops to grin wide, “And because it amuses you,” you allowed the smallest smile, melting your cold expression, “You could feed on me, and no one needs to die.”

“You don’t care if a human dies, and neither do I.”

“Very well. The truth: there are no humans here, and we both need to feed.”

“Is that why you’re bothering me?”

“Because I want to appreciate your beauty…from the inside.”

You stopped at that. It was awful, but he had a point before. If no humans were around, you would become too weak to defend yourself. Genji took your silence as consent. He climbed down the tree and approached you from behind.

“Right here,” he said, one of his arms tightening around your shoulders and the other around your waist. If you cared, you would have noticed that his armour was as cold as your skin.

“Fine. Hurry up,” you replied dismissively, resisting the urge to struggle from disgust.

“I knew you would agree,” the oni chuckled.

His arms relaxed and his gloved hands ran down your sides and hips. They stopped at your hips, and he pulled you back to grind his erection into one of your cheeks. It did spark arousal between your legs, a need for him enter you, but you remained apathetic, not putting any effort in, and remaining just pliant enough that you didn’t fall face-first into the snow.

Genji’s hands slid forward towards your pelvis, and then one traveled downward. The other went up and palmed one of your breasts through your clothing. The first hand teased the front area of your clit, rubbing harder the further his fingers inched between your legs. Further and further. When the oni’s fingertips petted your slit through your underwear, you tensed your stomach and shut your eyes, holding in a small moan. 

“Come on. I know you like it.”

“Get on with it,” you stated.

“I thought I would be nice, but if you insist…”

“I don’t care,” you snapped.

The hand between your legs disappeared. The one at your breast went back to around your shoulders to cage you to him. You sniffed, indignant.

“In case you change your mind,” he said, squeezing you to his chest.

Genji pulled the glove off his free hand. His skin was white underneath. It slipped between your legs to push aside your underwear, swiping across your slit in the process. He penetrated you roughly with two fingers, and you struggled in protest. He held fast, and his fingers came out.

“You are ready. I should not be surprised, considering what you are.”

You glared into the space in front of you, sensing an insult. Genji maintained his hold on your shoulders while he ripped his belt off and tossed it to the snow next to you.

Then his fingers held your underwear bunched to the side, the air hitting your slick. He fumbled around with the head of his cock until he found his mark. The warm, soft tip poked at your clit and the edges of your entrance multiple times. You squirmed until Genji pushed in steadily. You inhaled silently, and he paused.

“Mmmm,” he purred, “It has been a while.”

The seductive, pleased quality of his voice wormed its way into your ears, down your spine, and into your clit. It had also been a while for you, too, so you allowed yourself to enjoy being filled. The oni’s size was perfect, just a bit thicker than the average human man. Genji hardened against your velvet insides. He let go of your shoulders, but your freedom was short-lived. He gripped one of your arms tightly in a gloved hand and gripped your hips with the other. He pumped your tight core with his length, stretching you out carelessly. You cried out, melting forward an inch for each thrust.

“That’s better,” Genji breathed, towering over your bent figure, and you growled, “You told me to get on with it,” he reminded you. 

He laughed and then resumed thrusting into you, panting quietly. 

“Harder,” you demanded breathlessly, hiding that you wanted more from him behind a poor attitude.

“That I can do, unlike a human man,” he purred.

Genji pulled back on your arm and hip and pounded you harder. He could pull as hard as he liked, you were arching back, anyway. If you had been human, you would have had rosy cheeks at the thought of being caught out here with the oni. But you weren’t. Also in your favour, was the snow muffling all the sounds from your coupling. You let out a groan when Genji sped up for a bit, then relaxed into a rougher pace that he could maintain.

The whiteness blanketing everything also prevented the oni’s grunts and loud exhales from traveling very far. He whispered compliments about your unearthly beauty under his breath, but you ignored them in favour of reaching down between your legs with your free arm to rub yourself. It was time to end this soon; you were nearly satisfied. An hour after this was finished, you’d be at full strength.

Genji slowed his pace, sighing contentedly.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, also slowing on your clit.

“I want you to do something for me.”

“No. Help me finish, and then let me go,” you ordered, grinding back against his cock, his thickness stretching your pussy.

It didn’t work. He chuckled at your movements and shifted his fingers on your arm and keeping a strong grip on it.

“I need you to say my name as I take you,” the oni explained, “Or I won’t let you finish or let you go.”

You should have known his ego would make an appearance. You’d had enough. You didn’t get enough energy from him, but it would have to do. It was better than submitting further to this oni. You attempted to rip yourself from his grip, wiggling and twisting, but you weren’t strong enough. All it did was bring you more pleasure, and you held back another groan, swallowing it down. The whole situation was annoying. How dare he hold you here.

“Let me go!” you shrieked.

“No,” Genji stated firmly, “Not until I get what I want. Besides,” he continued with a wicked grin under his mask, “When you struggle, you squeeze my cock so nicely.”

You growled, because it was true. And it felt good. If it weren’t for your pride, you’d have asked him to continue.

“Why don’t you just accept that you like me being inside you.”

His voice had a breathy quality, which turned you on. That pissed you off.

“Like hell,” you seethed.

The oni snapped his hips against yours, penetrating you roughly and punching the air out of your lungs. If he kept this up, you would cum on his cock. You couldn’t admit it yourself, but you wanted to. You wiggled your hips against his length the tiniest bit.

“Mmmm, I knew it,” he breathed.

You kept your mouth firmly shut, not giving him any extra satisfaction. This was good enough for Genji to continue. He rolled his hips against your backside, with shallow thrusts. He kept the head of his cock deep inside. You waited for the end to come. At least it would feel great. But it wouldn’t come quietly.  
“You know what I should do?”

You didn’t care to answer.

“I should bite your neck,” he paused to adjust his footing, “Perhaps the mark would stay.”

You took a breath to protest, but he resumed, making your eyes roll back. You gave up and rubbed your nub with abandon. Maybe if you finished, the oni would, as well.

Genji’s hand tightened on your shoulder, a hair away from hurting you. Before you had time to contemplate that small change, he whipped your body up, your long hair flipping with the motion. The oni was bent back, hips thrusting up and supporting your body weight.

The oni slammed into your pussy, grunting with the effort. He held your shoulders with one arm again, and rubbed at your clit with a couple fingers. Your orgasm exploded across your pelvis. You twitched around his cock. Genji let you slump forward, the two of you panting.

Genji didn’t let go. You usually had a lull in strength after sex. The humans you chose as your victims usually slept it off or died. Genji was the exception to that. He took advantage of you by keeping a tight grip on your hips and working his cock in and out of you slowly, warming you up for a second go.


End file.
